Sebastisn X Reader Lemons
by XoPromdateXo
Summary: Hey so this is what it sounds like, um I do take requests just pm me or KIK me at evelynakasyd, but I only take requests for Sebastian or Claude, Also I do have an account on Wattpad with the same story so do not think I am steeling


?CAKE?

" Sebastian what are you doing? " You ask your boyfriend, you swiped your fiver in the batter and licked your finger.

He looked at you shook his head, " My Love, don't put your finger in the masters food " The butler says, you sat on the counter and laughed, " You mean the 14-year-old boy who has power over you? " Sebastian narrows his eyes at you, " Why yes (Y/N), Have you cleaned the masters bedroom? " you roll your eyes and groan, Sebastian lays his hands on your thigh and soothes you, he kisses you softly and bites your plump lip,

He then moved down to your neck and wraps his arms around your stomach.

Sebastian bites down slightly drawing blood, he licked the blood and squeezed tighter on your stomach. You're 18 and Sebastian looks as if he's a 30 years old, you weren't so human yourself so sometimes when he got rough it wasn't that bad. Although sometimes he left marks, like hickies on your lip, sometimes your hips, neck and your breast. " ! YES ! " Mey-Rin yelled and busted into the kitchen. Sebastian separated from you and looks at her,

" Yes Mey-Rin? " he asks, " The master wants you to hurry up with his cake and tea! Yes he does! " She nodded her head and walks back, but accidentally runs into a wall, then finds herself out the door. Sebastian pulls the cake out of the oven and place everything the master had ordered on the cart. Before he had decided to leave Sebastian walks towards you and he slides between your crossed legs, Sebastian slammed his hands down on the counter, to which you, you were sitting on. Of course Sebastian knew you were jealous of the little brat, he always had Sebastian's attention, it's petty of you? Yes, but all he ever did was prepare for the next day and that was from 5:50 to 2AM! Only like 3 hours and 30 minutes were spent with you! And you were sleeping for most of the time, so at night he would lay in bed with you, sometimes you would loose an hour of sleep cause'

well Sebastian sometimes woke you up so you both could have a couple rounds.

Sometimes you'd looses all of your sleep because he's a horndog, he left hickies on your neck, but Sebastian wouldn't allow you to leave them on his neck, so you decided on his hips and his chest. Always works, gets him hard and no one even sees his upper body besides you.

Later in the day you finished your job and went back to bed. You stripped down into your night gown and soon fell asleep.

" Ah! F-f-fu-Ah! " She moaned, arching her back and clutching onto the sheets,

His slender fingers dug itself into your clit and dug his tongue inside you, he was going at it for while now, making you orgasm multiple times. " Oh my g-g-Fuck! " you moan and Sebastian sits up and pulls your legs over his shoulder and continues to eat you out. " Please!

Sebastian! Please! Oh my- " you run your fingers through his hair and lightly pull. " I-I-I-I'm c-c-u " you couldn't even finish your sentence before you sat up and looked around the room. You slowly yet uncertain, moved your hand down to you clit and slightly felt down, you moaned and lightly puffed out. God you needed Sebastian right now. You looked at the clock in the corner of the room, " 1AM huh? " you asked and walked out the room. Sebastian was in the kitchen preparing for tomorrow's breakfast. You walked in the kitchen and sat on the table. " What's wrong Love? Are you ok? " he asks, walking over to you, Sebastian leans down and holds your chin to look at him, " Hm? Nothing I just- I " you tried thinking of reasons as to why you're there, obviously telling him you were wet and wanted to have sex would bruise your ego. So Sebastian just quirked his eyebrow and softly chuckles,

You're lying to him, and he knows it. He picks you up by your waist and sits you on the counter. " Tell me (Y/N), what's wrong? " he asks, using his hands to lay one on your inner thigh, you swallow a moan and remove his hands. " N-Nothing, I just ... " you sigh and look down, Sebastian furrows his eyebrows and "calmly" lays his hand down beside your hips and he dug his head in your neck. You slowly started to pant, " Fuck it " you though to yourself and moved your hands down to his buckle. You began to clutch his crotch and slide your fingers down deeper into his pants. " Let's do it here, on the counter, in the kitchen " you say and unbuckle his pants, You pull his throbbing member and slide your finger over the tip, where pre-cum drips and you pull it onto your finger and lick it off, closing your eyes and sucking on your finger softly.

Sebastian grunts and pulls your nightgown up and over your head, your breasts were in view for Sebastian and pulled your nipple in his finger and inside his mouth. You moaned and tried not to lean back, in fear of hitting the cupboards with your head. You pumped his member, knowing the tip of his cock was always sensitive to touch. You rubbed your thumb across his head and heard him grunt, " Like this? " you teased him, by pumping him really fast then going painfully slowly. You know how Sebastian likes it, he glares at you removes your panties. Sebastian inserted a finger inside you and held your hip. He fingered you roughly, with no mercy or any teasing, you gripped onto the counter and arched your back, " Fuck! Sebastian! " you moan and almost cum, he pulled his fingers out and locked up the fluids. " Mm

Sebastian " you moan and get on your knees. You began to pump him and Sebastian looks down at you, he grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls you down on his member. You simply hold him in your mouth, not moving, just teasing. " (Y/N) " he growls out, " Don't make me face fuck you " Sebastian sighs and moves his hips and pulls your hair.

You groan and move your tongue around him, causing him to pant and close his eyes. " (Y/N) don't stop " he orders you, Sebastian was close. Very close. You pull off of him and put the tip of his head in your mouth and repeatedly run your tongue over the sensitive tip. " Mmm~ Sebastian... " you moan his name, Sebastian likes to be in control, moaning his name also made him cum faster. With a few more licks from you he came inside your mug with a grunt and he picks you up. He lays you on the table, careful not to hurt your head roughly. Sebastian picks up your legs and positioned then on his shoulder. The demon uses its left hand to position himself at your entrance. Without mercy or notification he roughly enters you, arching your back you look around the room. " that's right were in the kitchen " you thought to yourself. It only made you even more excited to think that everyone could possible walk in, and see you. It was unusual for Sebastian to have sex with you anywhere else except the bedroom. In his words it's; " (Y/N) it's very unsanitary if we do if anywhere else, besides the probability of someone walking in on us are very high, despite their cluelessness ". Sebastian was thrusting inside of you in and out, going so deep inside of you and pulling out until the very tip, and thrusting back in, deeper than before and harder, almost making your eyes roll back. " You're so tight (Y/N) " he mutters through grit teeth, Sebastian's hands grip onto your waist, you could feel the other side of him slipping out, his nails were growing and his eyes became cat-like. The thrusts became faster and slightly rougher. Sebastian moved his hand up your waist and towards your chest. He grabs onto your breast and leans down to nibble on your nipple. Sebastian moves away from one breast to the other. He leaves a hickey between your breast and moves to your neck. He bites down, several times and leaves several hickies.

You moan and grind your hips down on him, wanting to orgasm. You sit up and Sebastian picks you up, he walks over to the sink and all the while still thrusting in and out of you. You throw your head back and cry out in pleasure. " Oh fuck! Sebastian please! Harder " you moan, Sebastian pants out heavily and grabs your chin, " Let me see your face while I fuck you " he says and watches you, you moan and look down to where you both meet. His slick cock inside your wet clit, you watch as he thrusts harder, just like you had asked him to. Sebastian finally seems to reach your most sensitive areas. You had to cover your mouth in order to prevent a shriek from coming out. " Oh my! Fuck Sebastian right there! " you moan in his ear and rest your head on his shoulder. Sebastian lets out a small chuckle and continues like you asked. Sebastian stops for a minute and pulls your legs over his shoulder and was able to access your spot harder. You cover your mouth and mutter his name repeatedly, it was music to his ears. It made him harder to hear his name from those plump lips of yours. It only made him work harder, it made him think he was fucking you to the point where all you could remember was his name, and Sebastian wasn't wrong, He was all you could think about right now. You watched him furrow his eyebrows and concentrate on one thing, fulfilling your desires. You noticed his long black hair was sticking to his skin from the sweat, his eyes were glowing a fuchsia shade, his long nails held your hips down from arching and moving, it was an amazing sight. Sebastian is fucking your brains out. " I'm gonna cum (Y/N) " Sebastian's eyes never left your clit, " I-I'm so close Sebastian " You moan out, Sebastian lets out a grunt and almost cums, he want you to reach it before he does, " I-I-m gonna " you could finish your sentence before digging your fingers inside your mouth and orgasm. Trying not shriek you use your other hand to dig itself inside the counter. Sebastian came inside you and runs a hand inside his hair, his locks wet with sweat. After a few minutes of catching your breath Sebastian buckles his pants and grabs your night gown. " (Y/N) look at the mess you've made " He says tucking his shirt inside his pants,

" What? I can help it " you say, Sebastian

Looks at the clock, going at it for an hour and a half now. " It's 2:30 Love, go to bed " Sebastian replies to you. " you can come with me now! " you point out, " your "shift" ends at 2:00 " you say putting on the gown. " Yes, but I lost 90 minutes so I'll be in the room at 3:30 " he explains, you groan and lay your head on his chest. " Ok good night " you kiss him on the lips and get down from the counter. You walk out of the room, you make it up the stair and you near your room before a though comes to your mind. You smile and run back down and into the kitchen. You hug Sebastian from behind and kiss the back of his neck. " I'll be waiting for another round, I may or may not have clothes on " you say and leave before he could turn around. Sebastiann chuckles and looks at the droor, you had left your panties. He stuck them in his pocket and cleaned up the rest of the house hold, late at night he went back to the room and opened the door. " Sebastian? " you ask from the small desk in the corner of the room, naked, near a Window to where the moon light shines on you. " Ready for round 2? "

(A/N) Please comment, vote, share, and request. I am accepting oc's I will also do Claude, but I am only doing Claude and Sebastian because I can capture their personality. BTW please if you see this on Wattpand I also have an acc there, it's also called XoPromdateXo


End file.
